The Windsong Herd
Introduction We are the vagrants of our broken world, The remnants of long lost tribes. Blown from our homes and destined to travel, Welcoming the long days run. An'she shining bright and lighting our path; Mu'sha setting behind... We travel this land with the herd at our side, And the might of the wind at our backs! What say you O' wanderer who walks all alone? May you find your peace traveling here! We welcome those lost who have followed our song, We are The Windsong Thundering Herd! - Traveling Song 'Important OOC Notes' The Windsong Herd is an all-Tauren, casual-roleplay guild with a Tribal atmosphere. The guild, which was once supportive of the Horde, now classifies itself as "neutral" according to in-game politics. Keep in mind that conflict with other races or guilds may occur, and while we do not activly search out these scenarios, we do not shy away from conflict roleplay where necessary. ''Due to the nature of the roleplays that we encounter, we consider ourselves ''mature roleplayers. 'Recruitment' The Windsong Herd has returned from a period of inactivity and is currently looking for new members. Please visit our website here. Feel free to contact any one of our officers in game. Rules for applying: *Level requirement is a minimum of level 10, level 60 for Death Knights. *We have no log in requirement, but if will be away for more than a month, we ask that you please contact an officer. *Be willing to participate in guild events. This helps bring your character out in the roleplay community. *Be willing to create a guild event. We ask that all members help organize or run an event. Officers and leaders may request you to help run or host an event at any time. Windsong Culture <> <> The tribe is a conglomeration of elders, younglings, and Shu'halo just past their rights. Each may look up to the Windsong Chieftan or Chieftess as their leader, but all follow out of free will. The songs of the Herd draw them close, as they were all brought to the Herd by the songs that drifted on the four winds. The melodies that travel Kalimdor reach the ears of the lost tauren, and beckon them to the Windsong. The story is always the same, but the reasons are unique to each member. The elders teach members of the Herd the old wind magics the shamas of the Windsong Tribe passed through the generations. These gifts include various rites to attume a Shu'halo to a directional wind and spiritual path. Some members are given the ability, through song, to communicate with the beasts that fly the skies and ride the winds. They even know ways to send their voices across Azeroth through the trade winds and windstorms. 'The Four Winds' The members of the Windsong Herd have mastered the gifts of the four winds to both send and recieve messages, guide their spiritual journeys, and also inspire them to reach new heights of enlightenment and creativity. Certain members of the Herd choose to follow a specific path and accept on of the Four Winds as their totem and spirit guide. More information on the Path of the Four Winds can be found here. Rituals and Events ((This section is a work in progress.)) Legends ((This section is a work in progress.)) History <> ''<> The Windsong Herd was formed from the remnants of many tribed that perished during the great cataclysm. Some were chieftans, others were only children, but each is a survivor. The Windsong leaders gather members from all walks of life, as long as they are willing to coexist with each other for the greater good of all Shu'halo. No tribe is excluded, and every member is forgiven for their past sins, so long as they work to atone for their transgressions. Tribe Leadership 'Former Leaders:' 'Hotto Windsong' Status: Missing <> ''<> Chieftain Hotto Windsong was born to the windsong tribe decades before the great shattering. His tribe was one of the few wandering groups that tiptoed around the ruling Grimtotem of Thousand Needles. The tribes namesake was given by the endless songs they would sing into the winds at night to keep their watchman oriented to their camps location in the twisting valleys. Hotto went on a spiritual journey, leaving his nephew Leyatee, in charge of the Herd. He has had no contact with the Windsong since. 'Leyatee Windsong' Status: Enemene Leyatee grudingly led the Windsong for a short period after Hotto's disappearance. Trickster by trade, this young Shu'halo played the greatest trick of all on his friend Azriell, and left her in charge of the Windsong for as yet unknown reasons. 'Current Leadership:' 'Azriell Feathermane' Status: Chieftess <> Azriell is the current leader of The Windsong Herd. She can be soft-spoken and stiff around others, which at times can make her seem cold, but she is kind and warm at heart. She takes her position as Chieftess seriously and will quickly reprimand those who doubt her capabilities as a leader. Az is shrouded in mystery and she keeps her origins a carefully guarded secret to any outside the Windsong. Political Alignment The Windsong Herd at one time gave a small amount of respect and support to the Horde, even going as far as to hold Cultural Exchanges to better relationships between all Horde races. Since the discovery of the continent of Pandaria, things have changed. As Garrosh began to show his true colors, the Herd slowly pulled away from the Horde, trying to avoid conflict. Tired of being nothing more than cannon fodder for the Horde, the Windsong banded together with the Shadowhoof to create the Thundering Herd, a neutral faction. Category:Windsong Culture Category:Neutral Category:Tauren Category:Shu'Halo Category:2013 Category:Horde Guild